A Feddie's Tale
by Gega
Summary: My first FanFiction from years ago. Samuel Miller is but a fresh soldier from the Academy and is assigned to the Burrow. Follow the beginning of his new new life and career. Warning: This is a terrible story.
1. Episode 1

A Feddies Tale  
  
Note: This is my first fanfic and I caution those who are about to read that this story is a trial and error. That doesn't mean I didn't put my best effort into it though because I worked hard on this. Note: This takes place in the OYW but the timeline and different pieces of information will in most cases not be correct to the true story. (Now that that's settled).  
  
Episode 1- A New Beginning  
  
Sam's head hit the ceiling of the car when it hit a large bump in the road. "Durn deer," The driver mumbled, "Ya alright back theres?"  
  
Sam rubbing his head, "I'm fine. How much longer?"  
  
"We got another good half-hour ahead of us." The driver answered.  
  
"Well wake me when we get there, alright."  
  
"Sure thing," the driver said "But before ya knock off can you hand me a." he paused.  
  
Sam was already snoring in the back seat awaiting arrival to his new home. Fresh out of the Academy, 18 year old Samuel Miller was a soon to be soldier in the Federation. He was five foot six, had shaggy brown hair (which seemed to be popular at the time), and brown eyes.  
  
Around a half hour later the car was slowly getting closer to what seemed like a small dome shaped object. "Wake up kid were here," the driver, yelled, "this place ain't much of a looker from the outside but wait till ya see her inners."  
  
Sam woke up, rubbed his eyes, and gave out a big yawn. When he saw the base he gave out a yell, "That small thing is the base!"  
  
The driver looked back and replied, "A course not, Jaburo ain't the only underground base ya know."  
  
Sam apologized, "O, ah sorry about that then."  
  
The car stopped right next to the dome. The driver slowly got out and walked towards the frame of the dome. On the frame was a numeric keypad where he punched in a six-digit code. When he was done the dome slowly opened and the driver got back into the car and drove onto what seemed like a large elevator shaft. The elevator began to slowly slide downwards into darkness. Sam's new home was near. 


	2. Episode 2

Episode 2- The Welcome Mat  
  
After what seemed like an eternity the elevator made a sudden stop. Sam and the driver stepped out of the car and into what seemed like an underground town.  
  
"Bigger than you spected ey boy." The driver asked.  
  
Sam gave a quick nodded and thanked the driver for the ride. The driver smiled and walked backed to the car and drove off into the town. After a little while of looking around, Sam grabbed his bag and began walking to the center of the base where the brain and HQ of the base was. As he got closer to the HQ he noticed that there were many soldiers walking around and going about their daily routines, some of which he saluted and gave a quick hello.  
  
When he reaches the HQ he saw a second larger complex next to it that stretched all the way to the top of the dome. " That must be the hangar." He thought to himself.  
  
He then entered the HQ and in the main lobby there were some pictures framed on the wall of many sorts, a couple of chairs against the wall, and a small desk with a lady hard at work on a computer. He walked up to the desk and laid his bags on the floor. "Hello my name is Samuel Miller and I have just been assigned to this base." Sam stated proudly.  
  
Not even looking up from her work the receptionist replied, "Welcome to the Burrow. The Commander's office is up the stairs and it's the door to your left."  
  
"Thank you ma'am." Sam said politely. Following the directions the receptionist gave him he made way to the Commanders office. While heading there he made a quick mental note that inside and outside the HQ was little decoration and there were still some boxes left unpacked. "This place is sort of new but they should of finished unpacking by now." When he reached a door with the markings Commander James Zieg on it he lightly knocked.  
  
"One second!" he heard behind the door along with the sound of shuffling papers, "Alright you can come in now!"  
  
Sam opened the door that revealed a small office that was covered from wall to wall with pictures and maps and many other decorations. "This is the most decorated room I've seen yet." In the middle there was a desk with a man who looked to be in his early 50s with broad shoulders, mated grayish black hair, brown eyes, and a commander's outfit with many badges, medals and the name patch James Zieg on the right side.  
  
"I haven't seen you before in the Burrow." The commander stated.  
  
Sam gave a sharp salute and shouted, "Sir, I am Private Samuel Miller reporting in from the Academy."  
  
James said, "Have a seat and welcome to the Burrow private. Let me check you off on the computer." The commander began to punch away at the computer keys until he came across one screen that he showed to Sam. On the screen there was a picture of Sam and some brief information, which included:  
  
Name: Samuel Miller  
  
Rank: Private Specialization: Precision Shooting  
  
The commander smiled and said, "Precision shooting ey, that's just what we need."  
  
"That's what they told me when they posted me here sir."  
  
"Alright then, from here on out you shall be under my command. I'm kind of busy so let me get straight to all the facts. Your bunkroom is number 408, there you will find your new uniform, a map of the Burrow and HQ, and some bathing supplies. I want you to get some rest and in the morning head to the mess hall for breakfast. You need to be in the Briefing Room 989 by 0700. There you will meet your new team and receive information on your first mission. You are dismissed and good luck."  
  
"Sir Yes Sir. Thank you sir!" Sam and James exchanged salutes and then Sam left the office. From there he made his way to the Bunker. Once he was in the Bunker, Sam checked the map to see where room 408 was. After a brief walk he reached 408. He opened the door into his new home. He noticed his new uniform hanging on his closet door. After a couple of minutes of rearranging his room and unpacking all of his stuff he jumped into his pajamas and rolled into bed.  
  
Sam's anticipation of his first mission kept him up for an hour or so. "I better not screw up on my first mission." Finally, Samuel Miller was asleep. Tomorrow he will begin a new life.  
  
And so begins the rest of the story has. 


	3. Episode 3

Episode 3- Hello Team  
  
The alarm went off in room 408 and Sam quickly turned it off. It was exactly 0530 and he had only an hour and a half to dress, eat breakfast, and meet in the briefing room. He got out of bed and stretched for a minute or two. He brushed his teeth and got dressed.  
  
Sam left his room after looking at the map for the Mess Hall and the Briefing Room 989. After a couple of twists and turns through a door filled hallway, he stepped outside of the bunker. From there headed to the mess hall. In the mess hall there were a lot more soldiers than he expected. And since a soldier is supposed to eat dinner with his team, Sam ate alone.  
  
After a quick delicious breakfast, Sam headed towards the Briefing Halls. There he opened the door to the BR989. In the room there were ten chairs and at the end of the room there was a small computer and a large electronic map of Earth. "Another room in need of decoration." He checked the clock and he still had a good couple of minutes before his new team arrived.  
  
After a while of sitting and staring at the wall, the door opened and two boys about his age wearing Private uniforms walked into the room. "You must be the new guy on the team" one boy said, "I'm Bob Walters and this is Bill Sumera. Welcome to the Burrow." Bob and Bill stuck out there hands for a handshake.  
  
Sam gave them both handshakes and said, "Hey I'm Sam and if you don't mind me asking, where's the rest of the team."  
  
Bill answered, "Me and Bob were just pulled out of our old teams to form a new one. It seems the other two aren't here yet."  
  
The boys sat around waiting for the rest of the team to arrive. After another couple of minutes, a pair of twin Privates and an Ensign entered the room and sat down, neither of which spoke. The Ensign began his speech, "Okay Privates listen up," He began, "you are hereby now team 12. Get along with each other well because you will be spending most of your time with them. Learn to respect each other and be by each other's sides. Your friendships could mean life or death out on the battlefield. As for who's the team leader that is for you to decide? Have I made my self-clear?"  
  
All four of the new team members shouted, "Sir Yes Sir!"  
  
The Ensign smiled, "Good, as for your first mission here are the details." The map zoomed into a small part of North America. Large dots on the map began to glow. "The Burrow is here, a large number of cargo trucks are headed to this base. We are sending teams to escort five each. Your main mission objective is over here. Your mission is to escort these five large cargo trucks from A Federation factory. Each cargo truck contains new weapons called Mobile Suits that could even the odds a bit against the Zeon." A dotted red line connected the Burrow to a factory. "These trucks have thick armor so they can take a hit pretty hard, but the main reason we are assigning escorts is because of a small enemy outpost near the path of the cargo trucks." A red dot appeared near the dotted path. "This outpost contains a medium size enemy unit that Intel suspects will attempt to attack the trucks and destroy the Mobile Suits. Intel also stated that the Zeon already have manufactured mobile suits but combat data is low. Make sure the Zeon stay away from the trucks. Any questions?"  
  
Bob stood up, "Sir, what will our arsenal be?"  
  
The Ensign replied, "Good question Private. You and your squad mates shall pilot FF-S3 Saberfish fighters. Your Saberfish will be equipped with four 25mm machineguns and four built-in triple missile launchers. Was that the only question?"  
  
"Sir Yes Sir!" They all answered back.  
  
"Good you should head to the hangar immediately. The transports shall begin their journey as soon as you arrive. Dismissed and good luck." He saluted them and exited the briefing room. 


	4. Episode 4

Episode 4- Mission One  
  
After a while of reviewing the map Bob stood up and said, "First things first, we will need to appoint a leader. Anybody wants to run against me." The room fell silent. "Alright then all in favor of me, Bob Walters, of being leader?" The rest of the team raised their hands. "Okay majority rules. Lets move to the hangar."  
  
The other three stood up and they all walked out of the Briefing Room. While walking Sam asked the other two guys, "So what's your story?"  
  
They both said in unison, "We just got here from the Academy."  
  
One said, "My name is Cory McGee."  
The other said, "And I'm Clay McGee."  
  
"I never saw you two at the academy? What are your specializations?" Sam asked."  
  
They said in unison, "We are heavy weapon specialists."  
  
"Well that explains it, they were in a different part of the complex." Bob opened the door to the hangar and we all stepped inside a large open space of a room. Bob walked over to a Lieutenant and gave a salute, after a couple of minutes of talking Bob returned and told us to follow him. He showed us to five FF-S3 Saberfish fighters. It didn't matter which we got in so it was a free for all who got which one. Sam jumped into the cockpit of his Saberfish and activated the fighter. After a couple of seconds of rebooting, Sam switched his com-link to a switch that read All Federation Soldiers. The other four members faces appeared on a small screen.  
  
Bob gave a shot out, "All ready?"  
"All set!" "Lets get a move on!" "Buckle up!" "Ready!"  
"All right then lets head for the exit." Bob ordered.  
  
Sam activated hover mode and followed Bob through a tunnel out of the base. Then, he ignited the main thrusters and set them to medium output.  
  
"Set the coordinates to 0054-3221." Bob said.  
  
Sam pushed the coordinates in and a small blinking dot appeared on a map placed at the right of the cockpit.  
  
"Lets pick up the pace."  
  
All five of them set main thruster output to high. Sam looked at the world below him. "Mission one underway." While heading towards the coordinates there was a long pause of silence. When they reached the factory Bob opened a com-link to it.  
  
"This is Bob Walters of Team 12 of the Burrow. We are ready to escort the cargo trucks."  
  
"Copy that team 12 we are sending them out."  
  
A large door opened up revealing five very large trucks. "Geez those things are huge!" The trucks began heading towards the Burrow while the FF- S3's were circling above.  
  
The Saberfish had to decrease their thruster outputs a lot to match the speed of the trucks making it a much longer journey then before. After over a half hour of silence and the twins doing Blue Angel tricks, Bob said over the COM, "We are getting closer to the Zeon outpost, check your radar for enemy incoming fighters.  
  
Another good ten minutes passed and nothing appeared on the radar and Bill sighed, "Well I guess nothing coming."  
  
"Hold that thought. We got five enemy Gattle units approaching! All fighters prepare for battle. The twins will flank right and Sam and Bill will flank left. I will come through the middle to provide confusion. ALL READY!"  
  
"Yes Sir!" Sam and Bill jolted right and they were prepared to attack when they heard on the COM, "Die Zeon!" they could see Bob in the distance firing off his entire arsenal. The attack destroyed one unit shredding through the armor of the fighter and causing a major explosion. The other four split apart heading in the directions of the twins and Sam with Bill. "I can't believe there falling for it!" Bob smiled.  
  
Sam rushed towards the Gattle barely dodging its machineguns. Sam released the tri-missiles and dodged the Gattle's kamikaze attack. He turned to see if his hit had an effect and saw that the missiles destroyed the Gattle's right side thrusters making it fly on one side. "Too easy." He said and charged back at the Gattle and ended its miseries with his 25mm machineguns. The bullets tearing through the Gattle's armor, it caught on fire and made a downward spiral to Earth, which ended in a large explosion. "Alright kill numero uno."  
  
He checked around him to see how his team was doing. Bill already disposed his Gattle and Bob was all right. The twins however still fighting one last Gattle. Cory charged the front of the Gattle and Clay came from the back, after they both launched a couple of missiles they both pulled up on the controls of the FF-S3's. They came so close to each other that the bellies of the fighters nearly touched and below them the Gattle exploded.  
"Well that's all of them. We wandered pretty far. Lets meet back up with the trucks." Bob said calmly.  
  
Sam was excited about his first kill and was doing loops and corkscrews on his Saberfish. But the celebration didn't last very long when he saw what looked like a large human hacking away at one of the trucks. Finally, the trucks armor gave away and made a loud explosion.  
  
Bob yelled, "What is that thing?" What we know as a single MS-05A Zaku 1 with a heat hawk they did not know of. "We better take this thing down before it destroys another truck."  
  
The Zaku 1 pulled out its 105mm machinegun and began to blast away blindly. "Must be an amateur pilot." Noticing their advantage over the Zaku, the team split up and attacked from all sides. The Zaku still blindly shooting took four tri-missiles and a load of machinegun rounds before going down.  
  
After checking the radar and seeing nothing for miles after miles Bob said, "The enemy's been taken care of. Well done team."  
  
A loud cheer came over the COM from all the pilots as they made their way home with four trucks left. "Mission One complete. We might be alive if it wasn't for the fact that the pilot didn't know what he was doing. Time to go home."  
The story started slow but I promise I will pick up the pace, if it is worth it. Send me a review or two on how to fix this story or to give up and try something else in life. Like jump rope. 


	5. Episode 5

Episode 5- MS Simulator  
  
Sam turned on the simulator and jumped into a fake cockpit of a RGM- 79 [G] GM Ground type. After the large-scale escort of the new mobile suits, almost all soldiers in the Burrow were assigned to these new machines. Sam and his team received one week worth of resting before their next mission. Bob however advised them all to spend the day training in the simulator to get a good feel of the GM Ground Types before they actually use them at the end of the week.  
  
Tomorrow there second mission would start and the team has already practiced in the simulator many times over. Since it was already ten o'clock the simulator room was empty and Sam decided that a couple more training missions wouldn't hurt before the next day.  
  
Besides receiving these new mobile suits they also received more combat data on the enemies mobile suits. Sam set the simulator to Free for All modes and set the enemy numbers to 3 enemy Zaku 1s. After the cockpits main viewing blinked several times artificial terrain spread throughout his view. The radar showed the location to the first of the three Zakus.  
  
Sam pushed his controls forward and began movement of the GM. "Simulator 0021 Commence!" Behind a large rock he found the first Zaku with its back turned. "Too easy." Sam crept up next to it and pulled the trigger on the 100mm machinegun. The gun gave out a deep yell as a burst round hit the Zaku right in the back. The Zaku dropped its weapon and took a couple of steps before its gears gave away and it dropped to its knees before finally exploding.  
  
Sam checked the radar and noticed that the other two Zaku units were on the move. "Must of heard the explosion." He quickly hid behind a large rock conveniently placed next to the ridge. Sam pulled out a smoke grenade and awaited there arrival. The two Zakus came around with their machineguns at ready searching for the cause of the explosion. He threw the smoke grenade over the rock and waited for it to explode. When he heard the grenade go off he came out of his hiding position and ignited his beam saber.  
  
Clueless to his presence the Zakus made a run for the nearest exit to the thick fog. It was too late for one Zaku though. Sam immediately slashed through the Zakus waist armor and the Zakus armor gave out burning at the cuts. The Zaku dropped a heat hawk and exploded. Sam switched to manual control and picked up the Zakus heat hawk. "Lets give this baby a spin."  
  
The other Zaku escaped the fog and began shooting blindly into the fog. Sam came running out with his shield slightly damaged. The Zaku turned around and began running. Sam looked down at the heat hawk in his hand. "Lets put this precision shooting diploma to good use." Sam cocked his arm back and threw the axe at the retreating Zaku. The Zaku turned around assuming it reached a safe distance. The heat hawk came spinning right at it and smashed through its chest armor completely destroying the cockpit and rendering it motionless.  
  
The cockpit's main viewing screen flashed the words "Mission Complete". Sam began turning the cockpit off when a new message appeared saying "Accept Duel?" Sam astonished pressed "okay" and the artificial terrain appeared once again. This time though a lone GM Ground Type appeared. The COM window appeared revealing that the pilot was none other than Bill Sumera.  
  
"Still fighting on Level 1?" Bill asked with a smile.  
  
"Last time I checked I am allowed fun right?"  
  
"Sure you can enjoy that kiddy stuff but how about a Duel ey?" Bill asked.  
  
Sam pushed his controls forward shooting away with his machinegun, "Bring it on!" The bullets hit Bill's shield and while keeping it up he fired off his machinegun and in a small combo. After a while of circling around each other Sam ran out of ammo and pulled out his beam saber. He gave a quick thrust of the jets and slashed off Bill's shield.  
  
"So that's the way it's gonna be huh?" Bill smiled and pulled out his beam saber. Sam gave another quick thrust of his saber but Bill blocked it and returned by slicing of Sam's left arm. Sam kicked his dismantled arm in the air straight toward Bill. Bill quickly moved out of the arms path.  
  
Sam noticed Bill being thrown off guard and then chopped off his right arm. Bill's beam saber was rendered useless. Sam then raised his saber at Bills cockpit and said, "Do you give up?" Bill lifted his last arm in the air in a form of surrendering. Sam accepted his surrender but before he realized it Bill grabbed the saber out of Sam's hand and pointed it at Sam's cockpit. Sam was astonished by Bill's reflexes but luckily before the final blow was struck the Simulator crashed and the cockpit door opened.  
  
Sam stepped out of the cockpit and saw Bill do the same. Bill said, "These new simulators are never stable." He looked up at Sam and said, "That was a good fight but I am going to have to turn in and get some rest before tomorrow's mission, I advise you to do the same."  
  
Sam smiled and patted Bill on the back and they both walked off out of the simulator room talking about there recent battle. 


End file.
